Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk
by Crimson-Sunshine
Summary: Shuichi, a lone halfbreed vampire is the nightmare of the undead. But Eiri Yuki, a mysterious mortal, has such a deadly grasp over Shuichi, he makes an offer that he can't refuse. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

**_Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk_**  
  
**A/N:** I'm just seriously ticked at the moment, so that's why this story. It's rated **R **for a **REASON**! If you do not like two guys together and you do not want to become scarred, then **DO NOT READ**!  
  
CrimsonDevil(cousin!) if you read this, then please don't hate me! Argh!  
  
And this was to be a one-shot, but it's too long, so that's why it's broken down (see? I can be considerate of others).

* * *

_Shuichi's POV_  
  
If you are foolish not to love your life in the past, then love your freedom of the present.  
  
Cherish the night.  
  
_End POV_

* * *

Friday at last.  
  
Shuichi stalked the roofs of the houses, the moon and stars the only witnesses of his prowling, the only friends and light to the shadow hours. As a guardian of the night, he had to rest during the day, salvaging his strength for the battles with the true Nosferatu.  
  
He hunted those that killed for pleasure, protecting the mortal of the knowledge that either existed. But he had been condemned to be a hybrid of their breeding. To live both lives, to know both hungers and fears, to be half human and half predator of the night.  
  
But tonight he would not hunt, little knowing he would become the hunted. He had a meeting to attend that would sate his hunger after long hunts.  
  
He had refused to feed for near a month, his powers having weakened. He still caught the occasional unsuspecting animal once in a while, but it wasn't satisfying. In this town, this place, somewhere nearby the blood of a certain someone called him, beckoned to him.  
  
And he had to answer its enticing call.

* * *

**A/N:** So far, not too horrible you say? Well then, don't let me ruin your imagination. 


	2. Midnight Screams

**_Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk_**

A/N: On to the real deal now. It's taken me a week to plot this. And this is still R!

**_1st Crave -Midnight Screams_**

He had smelled it two weeks ago as he passed a club meant for the deprived and perverted entertainment that some mortals delighted in. Shuichi had just made a quick kill in the alley behind, the concrete littered with things he had rather not identified.  
  
It was sick what the vampire had been doing, luring girls to follow him, seduce and rape them while drinking their blood, then feasting on their intestines while massacring what was left of them. He especially liked to twist off their heads and leave their gapping mouths on his shaft for the remainder of the evening.  
  
He prayed for the souls of the tortured girls, then turned to the mouth of the alley, about to climb back to the safety of the rooftops, stopping as he watched a tall, elegant blonde walk by him as he left, having spared him only a glance.  
  
Shuichi had felt his heart give a threatening thump to break through his ribs. His blue icy stare had captivated Shuichi's senses within moments. He had to force air into his lungs.  
  
"What is a young thing like you doing out at this time? And especially at this place?" he had whispered to him, his voice alluring, seductive. He gave Shuichi a steady gaze that had mesmerized him until the person turned away.  
  
Shuichi couldn't resist the temptation to stalk him for the rest of the night, finding out exactly what he wanted to hear from the places the man visited. His name, Eiri Yuki, and where he lived. Ironically two blocks from the graveyard.  
  
Shuichi sat on the roof patiently, watching midnight pass by, crumpled the little business card into a small paper ball. Eiri Yuki had personally given him an invitation to come to his apartment, just for a little 'talk' he had called it. All of Shuichi's common senses had told him it wasn't a good idea, but his stomach had told him it would be a free meal ticket.  
  
Dropping down onto the open balcony, he quickly gazed at his reflection, wondering why he had been so obvious. His rose hair that hung down the nape of his neck regretfully contrasted the darkness of the night, the same as his moon-pale skin and violet-crimson eyes. The only thing shadowing him and his bright mane was his black velvet cloak and leather pants and shirt. 'Feh', he thought, shaking his head and looking into the dark room where named host was supposed to be.  
  
He hadn't expected to meet the stranger again, but fate liked to play twisted games with him as he discovered over the years of having to bloody his hands with death and lure rats and other helpless creatures to their death. The same was with humans, but he needn't kill them.  
  
Yuki had found him yet again three nights ago, Shuichi having just helped a little girl find her way home and lounged now in the abandoned amusement park. He was sitting in a tree when a voice greeted him from behind.  
  
"You do like to roam the night, don't you?" Yuki called up, now standing directly underneath him.  
  
Shuichi looked down at him in amazement then mentally chided himself for not being more careful. "I don't have any other time to roam", he replied cautiously, his voice slightly raspy, but melodious in its own way, "but you must admit, the night is a pretty magical and mysterious time". He wondered if he should jump down to him. Shuichi had purposely dressed in his blood crimson shirt with faded black jeans, some of his most concealing clothing. Why was this human, no, HOW was this human continuously finding him?  
  
Yuki didn't look impressed. He was wearing a midnight blue blouse, tight black slacks and his hair was in slight disarray. He leaned casually against the trunk, gazing lazily up at Shuichi, his eyes hooded, but speaking volumes of what he thought.  
  
Shuichi was getting uncomfortable with this person just staring at him. He shifted nervously, reddening as he probed Yuki's mind, seeing the images and thoughts that Yuki had while just viewing him. He had seemed like a decent guy, but the images he was receiving from him made Shuichi change his mind in an instant, thoughts concerning silk ropes, a whip and white sheets stained with blood. Shuichi's blood. He had to close his eyes to stop them from bombarding him into total corruption.  
  
The unexpected rumble of his stomach caused him to lose his balance and fall off the branch, only to be caught in the secure arms of said Eiri Yuki.  
  
His skin was slightly tanned and smooth, his chest all muscle, Shuichi was tempted to bite into this person's neck, tempted to taste his blood, the smell itself sending him in ecstasy. The way Yuki held him close brought strange emotions forth that Shuichi hadn't really ever felt. With sudden embarrassment he realized that he was still a virgin after having lived for nearly two centuries killing the vampires. But he hadn't ever cared about a relationship before now, so why these turbulent feelings?  
  
Yuki breathed lightly on his forehead, taking in his scent, bringing Shuichi closer to run his tongue along his throat.  
  
Shuichi jumped at the gesture, hadn't expected the contact, hadn't thought of such contact. He began struggling in his arms, shoving against Yuki's firm body to put at least a mile's distance between he and himself.  
  
But to his amazement, Yuki wouldn't budge. Even using his preternatural strength, it seemed Yuki's grip on him became tighter, until Shuichi finally had to yelp in pain. "Damnit, let go of me!" he cursed, his small frame being crushed against an iron wall.  
  
Yuki dipped his head towards Shuichi's neck, gently nipping the soft skin. "I will give you an invitation you can't refuse", he had whispered against his ear, still nuzzling him. "I can tell that you're hungry, and so I would like to offer you a small feast. Also just to talk."  
  
Shuichi had to swallow, mentally slapping himself to stay in his right mind. "Why the hell should I accept?" he asked, his temper rising even though he was flushed.  
  
The half-breed didn't see the malevolent smile spread across Yuki's face. He dropped Shuichi on the ground, quickly sitting down on top of him, pinning his arms above his head with one hand and straddling his hips with his own. Trapped.  
  
Shuichi gasped as he made contact with the ground which, though moist from dew, was still painful. He had no idea what was happening to him. Yuki held Shuichi's chin with his free hand, turning so his lips were directly on Shuichi's ear. He flicked his tongue out experimentally, directly into his ear, causing poor Shuichi to shiver like a leaf in the wind.  
  
"If you don't come", he threatened, his voice a killing silk wrapping itself around Shuichi's mind, "I will hunt you down, rape you senseless until you know only my name and the darkness. I will slowly kill you in your own denied release every time I touch you, taste you, simply take you. I will make you fear the dark, fear the cold air of night, and most of all, me. Understood?"  
  
Shuichi, if possible, blanched even more, not daring to look into Yuki's eyes once his face was released. He kept his head turned, an unrecognized old burning appearing behind his eyes.  
  
Yuki ran his hand along Shuichi's shirt across his stomach, then slowly moved down towards his faded jeans' zipper. He crept his long deviating fingers down towards Shuichi's most sensitive skin.  
  
Shuichi's breath slammed out of him, his gut clenching in painful spasms. He was gasping for air, not understanding himself anymore, losing absolute comprehension over what was happening. All he knew was he didn't like the position he was in. This was too much. He writhed and twisted against Yuki's body, desperate to get away. Strange dark wings began to take flight inside him.  
  
Yuki's desire heightened with each accidental touch of skin, then deciding he had had his fun for tonight, he would finish his business when Shuichi came to his house. Sighing, he got up off the panting boy, moving in one fluid motion towards the path leading through the deserted park.  
  
As Shuichi shakily got up to his feet and moved to lean against the tree while glaring after him, Yuki caught his right arm and roughly pushed him against the trunk, leaning in very close so their noses almost touched.  
  
Shuichi was afraid, but he was also starting to get seriously irritated. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, clenching his free hand into a fist and aiming it straight towards Yuki's gut. Yuki's hand had a vice-like grip over it and was slowly crushing him, causing Shuichi to wince in pain.  
  
"Just remember", he hissed, soothing yet spine-chilling, "within this week, you come to my apartment. I slipped my address into your pocket. And if you don't", he turned as if to leave, then caught Shuichi's pink hair in an iron grasp, "then say good-bye to your sanity and sweet freedom".  
  
Shuichi didn't doubt his words, not understanding why he had been so much weaker than he. His whole body trembling, he watched Yuki's retreating back, then spit after him. His eyes felt anew the burning sensation and he touched a hand to his cheek as something warm crept down. Looking at what he had touched, he was stunned to see his tears red.  
  
He was crying blood.


	3. Blood and Silk

**_Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk_**

**A/N:** Thank you one and all for your kind compliments! Honestly, thank you! Finally the 'lemony' action starts, and I guess you could say Yay . . . I think. And Just in case May I remind this is rated R for a Reason, so you shouldn't read if you don't like THAT sort of stuff. I can barely even write those three letters myself, let alone say it. So there.

Disclaimer: Like the rest, none belongs to me, only plot, but barely so.

**

* * *

**

**2nd Craving-Blood and Silk**

Stepping into the apartment, he looked around, still not being able to believe he actually came. He wished his soul had been born condemned instead of with choice, then maybe he would find this more to his taste than as part of his disgust. He took a few more steps inside, his shoes touching the carpet. He eyed the room warily, taking note of the candles in various places of the room, a closet on the right, a silver crucifix on the dresser and a bed against the wall with curtains of its own. To his dismay he found out this was a bedroom. HIS bedroom.

He shuddered inside, swearing at himself at having taken his damn threat seriously. Hell, if a vampire had to be a horny bastard and rape schoolgirls, why did this ass of a rich prick have to come and be infatuated with him? Couldn't he have found a cheap prostitute or a one-night stand to screw? Why him?!

As if his question had been heard, he spun around at the click of the Balcony windows being closed, rephrase, locked. 'Shit', he swore softly.

Eiri Yuki had dressed himself in a simple white shirt and tight leather black pants, the same he had worn the first time they spoke and allowed his hair to fall free tonight, as if not planning on keeping it neat. That was _not _a good sign. Yuki speculated his 'prize' and had a taunting smirk on his face.

Shuichi replied with an equal grim smile. "So, what do you want from me?" he asked, self-consciously taking a step back.

Yuki leaned against the glass, regarding Shuichi with a drowsy expression, but his eyes flashed menacingly. "Glad you could make it", he murmured.

"Like I had a choice", Shuichi stopped smiling, tensing his muscles as if preparing for him to jump. His typical violet gaze turned a serious dark hue of crimson. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"Don't be so taut", Yuki scolded, shifting off the doors to slowly walk towards him.

Though ready to bolt, Shuichi stood his ground, watching his current enemy slowly stalk towards him with slow, languid steps. He refused to take his eyes off him. "Tell me what you want!" he demanded, not liking his situation at all. He had knowingly walked straight into the predator's lair. Stupid fool!

Yuki lifted his arm as if to touch him, then motioned to a small table with three stools and some pillows scattered about around it. "Please, have a seat". He was still smiling that infuriating smirk of his!

Shuichi had automatically flinched back as his arm had reached out, then flamed on the inside, out of Shame or other emotions, he didn't know or care. He only knew he was ready to smother this sick bastard. He jumped back a few steps as Yuki moved forward to stand in the middle of the room. Shuichi gasped as he felt the cold handle of the door poke him in the lower back, wondering how he could feel the chill of it through his layers of clothes.

Then he noticed it; his cloak was gone! Looking either way to find the lost garment, he looked up to meet Yuki's vivid eyes and Shuichi's cloak held in his fist. 'How did he-?' That's also when Shuichi noticed that Yuki's own eyes had changed to a darker, midnight shade of blue. Shuichi crawled to be stopped by the door, reaching up to try the handle. 'Locked as well', he thought, grimacing, 'go figure. Damnit!' Shuichi turned around to lock gazes with Yuki, unable to hide the panic from his expression. 'Now what do I do?'

A chuckle was his reply. "Undressing already?" Yuki was _toying_ with him!

Shuichi was seriously irked now. Any kind of momentary alarm he had felt evaporated in an instant, pulling out the tiny blade he had used on so many vampires before to protect mortals. Now he was to use that same blade on that which he had guarded, what he had held dear and committed his life to. But you were allowed to make an acceptation in life, right?

He rushed forward, positive he would catch Yuki off guard and be able to get him in the stomach without resistance. But fate wasn't done taunting him yet.

Yuki had stood there merely facing him, grabbing his wrist at the last minute, twisting his hand and pulling Shuichi forward so the sharp object was pointed directly at his own throat.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Yuki asked, dropping the cloak and wrapping his left arm around Shuichi's small frame. "I didn't know you wanted to play rough so soon."

Shuichi was trembling with frustration, without knowing what to expect or how to defend himself. Why did Yuki overpower him with every move he made? "Go to hell", he bit the words out, trying to elbow him in the stomach, without success. Yuki shifted the knife closer, the tip digging into his skin.

He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the cold metal to slice through his throat. He was going to die.

To his surprise, Yuki let him go. He opened one eye, dropping the knife from his minute nerveless fingers to turn around and face Yuki, but his hesitation was too long.

Within a moment of him turning around, Yuki had grabbed Shuichi by the collar and threw him onto the soft sheets of the bed, disregarding the candles that had gone out as he flew by. Shuichi had literally been flung towards the bed. His back slammed against the wall to which the bed was built with a heavy thud, not leaving so much as a dent. The posts at the head had been painted on the wall. Collapsing on top of the pillows, he groaned in pain, slowly turning onto his back. "Oh, damn sh-"

His words were cut short as Yuki smoothly placed his chilled lips against his own. He pulled something out from underneath the soft cushions, something gentle to the touch and wound countless times around itself.

Shuichi realized once again too late that it was the silk rope he had seen. 'Oh, hell no!' He tore his lips away from the gentle embrace and put on a burst of speed to be out of Yuki's reach before he registered what happened. Fortune finally smiled down upon him.

Moving away from the bed, Shuichi desperately looked around for an escape. Door was locked, too weak to knock that down. He could throw a chair at the window, but that would be too close in Yuki's reach. He was running out of options and time. 'Shit.'

Once again his stomach betrayed him, its rumbling seeming endless in the silence that had fallen.

Yuki began to laugh, a sweet, mysterious sound, his face shadowed with no former evil.

Shuichi relaxed his muscles a little, but with his stomach growling and back aching, he could do little to prevent collapsing. 'Oh no, please God, no-' He anxiously watched as Yuki moved off the bed and started walking towards him. 'I'm going to die,' he thought hopelessly, shutting his eyes. 'I'm going to be screwed against my will and become the mindless sex toy of this human.' How could destiny betray him like this?

But the silk cords never came to bind his wrists, nor his legs. He wasn't even being touched.

He opened his eyes to see Yuki tie the curtains back from around his bed (_A/N:Lead you on, didn't I?)._ Shuichi stared in disbelief, letting out a sigh of relief then passing out. The darkness curled around him with raven wings to fly him away.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

Shuichi woke to his stomach craving blood. It labored him to breathe, let alone try to figure out where he was.

He was on something soft, that was registered, but the smell of earth and decay didn't swamp over him. Shuichi immediately sat up, panic streaking through him like a bullet. He had to gasp with the nausea that came forth.

"You shouldn't try and be so active after nearly starving yourself," Yuki chided, sitting next to him. "You're weak and need to feed."

Shuichi had to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes to properly see him. His were still that shaded dark blue, but Shuichi's were more magenta. He shivered and realized he had no shirt on. Lifting the covers to make sure everything else was still in tact though, he leaned back and took note of Yuki having changed as well. He was wearing a dark turquoise silk blouse with black silk pants. It seemed that all of his shirts only had one button, Shuichi noted as he saw it fastened midway yet again.

"I fear to ask how long I have been in such a state," he said, relaxing into the pillows to fight of the urge to heave. Shuichi's hunger caused him to absentmindedly lengthen his incisors.

"Only a day," Yuki answered taking Shuichi's wrist and tugged him closer.

Shuichi was unbalanced and landed sprawled across his lap with the force, a hard nudge pushing against his chest. He swallowed when he recognized what it was. "Um, I'm really grateful for your hospitality and leaving everything intact," he started, thinking for any reason to leave, "but I really have a date to kill someone that isn't avoidable, so if you don't mind-"

Yuki turned him around so Shuichi would have no option but to face him. "You are weak from hunger," he whispered, his tone a dark, crushed velvet, tugging an unexpected sigh from Shuichi, "I am still deciding whether or not to have some fun while you're still at my mercy."

This can't be happening, Shuichi prayed, gaping at his 'host'. "Dare I ask why you left me to sleep?" he asked, wondering why hell couldn't pass by while he was in Lala Land.

"Simple," Yuki answered matter-of-factly, "it wouldn't have been any fun without hearing your screams and moans of mingled pain and delight. I plan on enjoying the sound of you screaming my name as you hurt." He smiled a smile that was pure sadomasochistic (_A/N: big word!). _"And even as you are experiencing something new," he continued, "I will allow you to drink from me. Is that alright?"

Did he just hear him correctly? He'll let him feed while he's being rammed inside out if not violated front to back? Oh, sweet mother of mercy, what had he gotten himself into? "Can I ask you something?" Shuichi mumbled, his body trembling as the dark wings brushed against his insides.

Yuki raised his brow, turning Shuichi so that he lay underneath him on the bed, his hands next to either side of his head. "To ask why I am doing this?"

"Huh?"

Shuichi wasn't prepared for his response. He looked up into his ardent gaze, shivering with the intensity. What came next was beyond his innocent mind.

Yuki had moved his leg between his thighs, rubbing against Shuichi's own slight bulge in his trousers.

"AH! N-no! Not that!" he gasped, shaking his head fervently and automatically pushing against Yuki's shoulders, needing space. "I wasn't going to ask that!"

He stopped his slow assault, pushing himself up to grab his arms and hold them down next to him. "Then ask you damn question, already," Yuki said, making it obvious he was reaching his limits.

Shuichi wasn't near any kind of limit as he except for him about to be robbed of his innocence and his fighting back is losing purpose. "Why are you so much stronger than me?" he asked, closing his eyes once again as the dark wings stirred, slowly taking on meaning, hunger not helping him at all. "Aren't you human?"

Yuki was silent as he stared down at him through slits, making it seem his eyes were blazing in the moonlight cascading into the room. He tilted his head back as if to howl, then turned it around only to return to brooding over him. He didn't answer him as the moments passed, allowing a grave stillness to settle in.

"There are certain things," he finally answered slowly, opening his eyes a little farther to reveal they had changed again to a near black blue, "that reside between heaven and hell that modern geniuses can't explain." He dipped his head so low Shuichi could feel his breath pass across his lips. "But I promise to let you understand soon enough."

"What?" Shuichi was officially lost.

Instead of bothering himself with the thought any further, Yuki leaned in closer and gathered Shuichi closer to him. "I am getting tired with playing nice", he growled, his grasp on his arm tightening and his other hand stroking the nape of Shuichi's neck, "feed if you must, but I am slowly burning and I don't like it."

Without letting Shuichi think about it any further, he easily closed his mouth over his, having to let his own teeth grow slightly for Shuichi to know he wasn't dealing with something in his powers. Yuki didn't hold back any strength, not caring much if he hurt the smaller lad or not. He needed soul release.

The kiss ached as it became more persistent and Shuichi stubbornly refused to open his mouth. Until Yuki bit down on his lip, he had no choice but to open, only to have Yuki's tongue assault his hot cavern. The yelp was lost between their sharing breath, Shuichi's body betraying him completely. The coppery taste of blood on Yuki's tongue made him move restlessly against him.

His hands left trails of fire wherever they touched, Shuichi curling underneath him. Yuki tore off his own shirt, throwing it across the room, assailing Shuichi's body until he was drawn like a bow. He felt Shuichi's hands lengthen their nails and puncture his skin as warm little rivulets ran down along his chest, his arms.

There was the smell, uncovered, revealed, flooding Shuichi's senses, not allowing him to know nothing more than hunger for the moment. Shuichi broke free of the kiss, followed the trails of blood with his lips, his tongue, passionately kissing and drinking in each drop, reveling in the taste, the way he craved for more.

It overwhelmed his senses, the coppery-bitterness that only Yuki's blood provided. For the first time in his existence, he felt a momentary satiation. This caused his craving to grow. Shuichi reached up for Yuki's head, pulling him towards his extended incisors, wetting his lips with longing.

Yuki allowed him a taste, still savoring Shuichi's own, but his body throbbed as it started to flame him on the inside. It was hard for him to not succumb to the fire that raged inside him, let alone to his own wants. But he teased Shuichi with his own mouth, nipping here and there at the soft skin, biting gently, but leaving marks nonetheless.

Holding Shuichi down again with one hand, his fingers splayed on his pale chest, he tore off his pants and undies together in a resonating 'rip', the sound echoing off the walls, leaving Shuichi's vulnerability exposed. "Cute", he smiled, dipping lower to get a better, more thorough tasting.

As he felt the warmth wrap around him, a slippery satin assaulting him, Shuichi tried to close his legs, spastic pain vibrating through him, sudden panic streaking through him, the wings taking flight inside his chest.

The Wings that flew on his fear recognized once again.

"Don't! Please stop!" Shuichi called out, unable to hide dread.

Reaching back, Yuki pulled something shiny out of the back pocket on his pants, lifting his head to show his impatience, his icy gaze promising Shuichi more torment if he continued to refuse him. He jerked him closer, Shuichi sliding forward on the silken sheets, now maroon eyes gone wide. Yuki stroked his stomach, drawing little designs with his fingertips to distract him, reaching around with his other hand to hold Shuichi's hands behind his back underneath him.

Within moments he had the silk tied in a crafty knot around his wrists, making it impossible for Shuichi to deny him any longer, his legs useless as they were straddled by Yuki's.

Seeing him exposed completely before him, utterly helpless and without any resistance, Yuki assented to his own longings and cravings, heedless of whatever pains he would cause to Shuichi. Then again, he wanted to hurt him, wanted to torment him into permanent submission, until Shuichi begged him, pleaded for him to fulfill him, to experience the rapture with the agony over and over again. He wanted it to become a steady rhythm, an unbreakable chain, a bonding of the bliss with the blood.

He wanted Shuichi to relieve him, chose him to be his.

* * *

A/N: You know, you can go ahead and accept this as the ending if you like happy endings. I'm taking Lemony Snicket's advice (_which I also disclaim_) and telling you that if you like cheerful endings go ahead and not read the next chapter. Just stop here and dream up something happy and write me about it, so I may join in with your happiness. 'Lythtis', dearheart, I apologize for being so ignorant of the undead. Sorry.


	4. Porcelain Dolls of the Night

**_Midnight Screams, Blood and Silk_**

**A/N**: I'll just warn you that this is really imaginative and different. So is the ending. I wrote this as I'm going through some issues, which should not have come to pass, but it did. And I hope you forgive me.

Crimson Cousin, it's a little sad, so please forgive me! Aah!!

Because of, I guess, lemon-stuff, it's a little exotic, but is my first and last, and if you don't like that stuff, either don't read or skip Shuichi's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Wasn't mine before, isn't mine now, won't be mine after. Only the plot is.

* * *

**3rd Craving-Porcelain Dolls of the Night**

_

* * *

_

_Shuichi's POV_

How much time has passed?

I feel like this assault is as close to ending as eternity. Laying on my stomach, the silk cutting into my wrists as I am stretched out along the bed, I bite deep into the covers to keep from screaming my lungs out each time the leather bites into my flesh, the warmth of my own life essence seeping from the multiple gashes that are beginning to cover my back.

After every five thrashes, he climbed on top of me, following the trickles of blood across my skin with his hot tongue, breathing like a demon ready to unleash. He caressed my wounds as if trying to heal them, loving to press in deeper every time I moan, just for more blood to ooze. And if I keep silent, he'll lay across me, feeling every inch of me with his long fingers, tasting every part of me, moving like you would with a lover. But I am not his lover.

I feel like I will be torn in two if this continues.

'_This is how to sheath a sword properly'_ he had whispered into my ear so long ago, stroking my hair back from my damp skin. The whipping had still been new to me, and I had no idea what he had planned to do to me.

'_Please,_' I begged him between sobs, '_please let me go'_. He turned my face towards his blood-smeared own, a pained expression on it, his eyes holding true sadness. But that was only for that rare, unmasked moment, because that knowing smile crept across his face again, and he shook his head as if regretting his next step already.

I have been sweating and crying and screaming for what seems ageless, as if time itself had stopped just so I could feel every lash of his whip cut deep into me, every inch of his length be mercilessly rammed into me. Thank god I don't sleep in a sitting position.

This so-called sheathing of him into my small being is like sheathing a claymore into the leather holster of a dagger if not a kitchen knife. Every time his slick length slowly moved into me, it seemed like a fire had been released behind my eyelids. And after the first pain, it got worse as the smoothness wore off him, as he continuously raged through each resistance of mine, lifting me up physically as he grew persistent, dropping me mentally into the well of shattered glass and broken wings. His warm silk flooded through me as if trying to replace my blood, filling me until I felt the need to heave, hunger having no meaning left.

Every time it felt like I was torn open a little more, like the leather holster being cut on the sides as the blade shoves itself in and then will have to be sewn closed over and over again. But it will always remain too tight for such a giant blade, and will eventually tear again. And after a while it will become impossible to repair.

The only difference is leather can be mended and has a second chance to be like before.

I can't.

_'You should be grateful,'_ he murmured into my shoulder, shifting to reach tears that trailed along my jaw. '_I could have just let you experience without any kind of warning, but I sleeked my edges so as not to brake you_.' He caressed my arm, reached under to my chest, lower. '_You are a delicate glass case, a rare porcelain doll, a sheath that's one of a kind and made only for me_.'

If I was made for you, then why don't you fit? Why have I been fractured into numerous pieces as my mind slowly falls into the black depth that seems like my only hope? My last option to be from you?

But most of all, _why do I want to be chained to you_?

_End POV_

* * *

**_Sunday_**

The silky white sheets were stained dark red, barely outlining the silhouette of Shuichi.

Yuki had untied him, wrapping him up in the sheet, he himself covered in Shuichi's blood. As he looked at Shuichi's trembling body, his eyes the dark crimson hue, he gathered him into his arms, rocking back and forth, his lips whispering gentle words into his matted pink hair.

Shuichi had lost consciousness, long ago having dropped into a pool of ebbing darkness, though he still breathed.

Yuki rested himself against the bloodied pillows, Shuichi's terrified and pained screams echoing through his mind, a part of him feeling satisfied and smiling grimly. But his human was disgusted, sickened. This was sick. And it was wrong.

But he couldn't care less.

The fear had overwhelmed Shuichi, but he was the one. If Yuki had been more gentle, then maybe Shuichi would have noticed it as well, but for the time being, he would let him rest, because in that moment, he knew for sure that Shuichi was Yuki's world.

Just like the fortune cookie had said.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to feel warm, cozy, the night air smelling deliciously crisp mingling with the autumn breeze, moonlight spilling across his face. 

He had slept dreamlessly, only remembering his hunger and the satiating bittersweet coppery blood. It took him some few moments to notice he was sheltered in arms, arms that cradled him like a mother would her child. Shuichi was wrapped in Yuki's arms.

"Are you finally awake?" Yuki asked, holding him closer as they lay together under the sheets.

Bloodstained sheets. _His_ blood.

Like a tidal wave, memories flooded into his mind, his senses, causing him to remember every whiplash, every lung-shattering scream, every soul-rupturing violation.

_And his blood._

Before Shuichi could try and gather enough strength to free himself, Yuki bent his head and softly kissed him, his lips feeling gentle, welcoming. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, "I didn't want to wait any longer, didn't want to be drowned in empty disappointment. But I'm so sorry."

Shuichi looked into his violet-blue eyes, bloody tears seeping from them. He wasn't human.

"I . . ." he couldn't truly comprehend what was going on. He should be blood-drained if not dead, yet he had no true hunger, his body did not shriek in pain, he was still sane.

"I am a hybrid as well," he admitted, slowly running his hand up and down Shuichi's spine, "but slightly different."

Shuichi shivered, not able to resist leaning in closer, snuggling himself against Yuki. "I don't understand." He reached up a hand to touch the tear on his cheek, wiping it away with his thumb to taste his blood once again. It was heaven.

Yuki sighed, his body sheltering the smaller lad's. "I am vampire," he began, his voice sounding like antique satin, "but I am not that of a normal kind. I carry the disease of the incubi, feeding off the heated adrenaline brought by passion. It matters not if it's in a fight, or if sleeping with them, for either contains that undeniable longing for a specific something that causes ecstasy. And that's why you."

"What do you mean, why me?" Shuichi asked, his eyes shifting from a blackened scarlet to a lightened ruby. "And how could you be incubi?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes to keep his thoughts in order. "To explain the latter, it is just a genetic deficiency in some undead, more likely to appear in those that have an uncontrollable urge to pounce on the living and drain them dry while experiencing a momentary fulfillment when they sleep with someone.

"But they can find those, sometimes among the living or the undead, that can give them absolute fulfillment, or a soul release. They needn't have that longing to be in their pants twenty-four seven," he suggestively let his hand linger on Shuichi's arse, "but they will respond just as eagerly. And then there are those that can't help but make a bit of a mess. Didn't you wonder why the last vampire you killed always had a girls' head on his length?"

Shuichi involuntarily shuddered with the memory, then the previous night's memory made him heave, only to have nothing come up but some spit. "That Tatsuha was a sick bastard," he said, trembling with the effort of keeping his stomach intact. "Is that why he did that whole head-twisting thing? Is because he got his kicks out of it?"

Yuki nodded, then added as though an afterthought, "I had tried to warn him that sooner or later a hunter would catch him off guard and finish him off, and he just laughed and said he hoped it would be someone he had already slept with. He made me swear that if it was someone he knew, I should make him or her my new sex slave. It would have been my responsibility to avenge his death as an older brother, but the fortune cookie told me that 'The blood's end would be my new beginning.' I could only figure it as maybe one of his sluts, so I-"

Shuichi used his free hand to cover Yuki's mouth for him to try and process the information that had just passed. Yuki gave it time to sink in, then got tired of his mouth being covered and let his tongue taste his young life's hand.

Shuichi's body tense, he could only do so much as to jerk his hand away and stare at Yuki in dismay. "He was you're brother?" And the thing that saved him was a fortune cookie?

"Doesn't that explain that little streak of sadistic that runs through me? I'm not as bad as he is because I'm half-human as well. He was pure undead and among the worst known. He's also the one who owned that night club where I first met you at, that's why I was so surprised to see you walk out of the alley with his scent clinging to you. And it's true that you're young, because you have the gait of 18th or 19th century. But he and I are from the 16th." When Shuichi didn't respond, Yuki moved his hands around to the front and scraped his nails gently across him.

Shuichi arched into him, surprising them both, then his senses telling him to get away as fast as possible. The only thing once again between him and the night was Yuki. "That still doesn't explain _my_ part," he begged, his mind commanding him to leave but his body wanting to stay in Yuki's arms. He truly was torn in two.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Yuki asked in slight disbelief, grabbing Shuichi's shoulders to keep him from struggling and forcing to see him, "you are what gives me fulfillment. You brought me my soul release." His blue eyes seemed to go a deep purple, "I know my methods of finding tranquility were somewhat extreme," he said delicately, "and maybe it's because you are a half-breed as I that I let myself go, but it doesn't matter. I have found what I have been looking for and not even forty well-experienced night-clubs could give me more than what you've done. I want you to be mine, and I want to bury myself deep within you."

Shuichi struggled for air, his body shaking, his eyes hidden as he held his head down. With unexpected strength he freed himself of Yuki's grasp, shoving with all his will against him to land sprawled on his back on the carpet.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called, easily sliding over to the other side of the bed and kneel next to him.

Shuichi wouldn't look at him, keeping his eyes well hidden under his long cerise hair. His whole being was shaking, from what Yuki could not know.

"Shuichi, are you all right?"

Shuichi rubbed along his arms, sitting up and feeling his back, every scar, every deep cut wound that slowly began to heal with new tissue, a gift of being immortal, scars don't last. "My misery, my suffering and torment, both physically and mentally, all for one damn release?" he hissed, both his nails and incisors lengthening to their fullest. "Just so you could get a thrill off my pain?"

Shuichi wanted to dig his now claws into Yuki's skin, have his teeth puncture his neck and drink to his heart's desire, he wanted to have the power over him, he wanted to do with him as he pleased, begging or bleeding.

"You're starting to think just like me, and that after one night." Yuki smirked at him, knocking him on his back and pinning him down once more. "Are you sure you're up for another lesson?"

That sentence made Shuichi snap back to normal, his momentary longing for overpowering him evaporated as the dark wings stirred inside him again. He found it hard to breathe, the air heavy, suffocating.

Yuki ran his tongue along his lower lip, tracing it with his finger and slowly moved against him once again.

"Stop!" Shuichi cried in denial, his body eagerly shifting but his mind refusing. "You said only one night," he swallowed, feeling like he could drown in those eyes, that they could capture his soul and never give it back, "that one night has lasted over three nights, so I've held my end! Now let me go!"

Yuki went still, not breathing, only staring at Shuichi. His expression nearly broke Shuichi's heart, but only nearly. Once Yuki looked away, his tone became hard, leaving no room for arguments.

"I never said that I would let you go."

"What the hell?" Shuichi asked in frustration, not believing his ears, "you said that if I didn't come, you would turn me into your sex slave anyway! So why won't you let me go?"

"I already told you that you are what I have been looking for." His gentle hands took on the firm immobile muscles from last night, the softness that ached, luring to the death. "I swore that if I ever found the person, I would never let them go. Even if it meant having to put my control over them, turning them into a mindless doll. That's why I told you to come, to make sure you weren't it, but yet you are. You actually _didn't_ come in time, so I should have turned you into my toy, but I wanted you to be yourself, I wanted you to keep your soul. And now you wish to leave," once he looked back, his eyes had taken on complete black, the blue iris barely visible, "but I cannot allow that."

Shuichi didn't have the strength needed to fight him off, but he didn't succumb willingly for what dignity held. Yuki had grabbed a fistful of hair, lengthening his teeth and biting deep into the soft skin, drinking in gulps.

Shuichi's energy slowly diminished, like a candle in the wind, it finally faded. His slightly reddened face took on a sickly ghost paleness, his eyes vermilion but distant, his mouth frozen from where he would have screamed.

Yuki had his blood running down his chin, his throat, all along his chest. Shuichi moved towards him to lap it from him, but Yuki still had a grasp on his hair, and pushed his head down onto the carpet.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, suppressed anger making his voice shake. "You said you didn't want me, yet now where I have your blood, you stumble over yourself to reach me?" It shattered his heart to have done this to him, to truly have made him the most precious porcelain doll there is. Tears ran down his face and he let Shuichi's hair go, sliding back to lean against the foot of the bed.

"You are the most disgusting thing in my world," he muttered, holding his own head in his hands, leaning back so not to look upon Shuichi's limp form. 'But you are also the most beautiful and purest in mine.'

_"My devilish hunter."_

* * *

_Shuichi's POV_

I have lost myself.

Somewhere in his Prussian eyes, my soul wanders steadily, looking for a way out. An escape to reach my body again. But each day, it seems I search in vain.

Every night, I hear his footsteps, see myself looking out of his eyes, trying to get back to me, screaming for me to release myself, but only for a moment before he takes over. Sometimes he comes in with the silk cord, waving it in my face as if hoping for a reaction, but all I can manage is to look up at him and whisper his name. Sometimes he'll call me and I can't do much to resist except run to him, smiling at being wanted.

He brings home girls I don't know and plays around with them, but as soon as they leave he comes for me. Always comes back to me.

I am chained to you, but that's the way I want it to be. I want you to fill me, to bring the grief in my life. With each stroke of pain I want to shudder with delight.

I want to be yours alone, even if I was to pass away. And if you wish kill me, then devour my body so that I will always be part of you. Eat my flesh and blood, lick my bones clean, because then I'll be a part of you, become your flesh and blood, and I will forever remain yours.

I watch midnight come and go, but I'm not leaving for anywhere.

I carry the world on my shoulders.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Go on, bombard me with flamers! I know you want to, because I would want to as well! But I re-wrote it, so be glad for that! Originally Shuichi killed Yuki, but preserved his body and slept with that. **Slept**, not **played** with it; his remains became his teddy bear until it faded into ashes. And I promise that I will **NEVER** write a story like this again, so don't worry and **_PLEASE_** don't be absolutely disgusted with me. I'm just having a couple of issues at the moment. I think I'll try a comedy now. 

Sorry.

And if you have song-suggestions for 'I will wait for you', then throw 'em at me.

C.S.


	5. Summon Me

**_Midnight Screams, Blood, and Silk_**

**A/N:** _(peeks around a corner)_ I'm afraid to show my face with so many people out to get me. But I must face my fears!

You wanted it, now you got it. So ha! _**Hahahaha!**_ _(flies into the night with a Lemon Slurpie)_

* * *

_Last Craving- Summon Me

* * *

_

Shuichi stared blindly into the dark room that lay before him. No, it was his shadow that gazed into the chamber that kept him, his shell that could exist in this four-walled prison on the top floor of a fancy apartment building. This was in the neighbourhood where nothing ever went wrong, where if someone screamed, it would be considered moans of pleasure, where if someone was beaten, it was part of the game, where if someone died, money exchanged hands to record it as natural cause. Mercy had only one face here, and she was the face of death.

* * *

Yuki walked into the still apartment, not bothering to look into the corner where a broken doll sat, unblinking, not moving, but still alive and warm. The doll was soft to the touch, gentle and breakable, would bleed when cut and heal on command. It was his prized possession, the only thing he lived for, but also his greatest burden. 

Lately whenever Yuki neared Shuichi, a river of acid stormed through his body, causing him to double over in pain, convulse involuntarily and had caused him to black out on more than one occasion. It was a frozen fire that moved within his blood, screamed in his mind relentlessly until he often wished he could tear it out.

But he never would. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what pain he had caused to a creature that had been pure innocence, delight, and murder. A haunted shell only remained of what he had destroyed in moments, a shell that would continue to exist into eternity, lest he destroy it as well. But this, he would also never do.

This shell was what could give him the sating pleasure he needed for his immense selfish hunger. The only thing that could fulfill him.

* * *

_Come back to me._

_Come back home to me._

_Please, come back to me.

* * *

_

Shuichi turned his head, searching for the source of the voice that sounded so familiar to him. What little awareness remained inside of him had latched onto the voice that had been calling for him for so long. He didn't know where it came from, but it called nonetheless.

It wasn't Yuki. It never had been Yuki. Where Yuki's voice always seemed to be accompanied by a haze that befuddled the senses, a animalistic desire to conquer the body, even if it was against one's will, this voice was soothing, mystical, yet gentle and he loved it. He had to have more of it. Shuichi craved to hear the voice more often and it only came when Yuki was nearby.

The dark wings began to move again, only this time they felt warm. Gentle brush strokes against his chest from the inside, like a curious child drawing designs along the scars of the soul. Slowly, the wings did form into what felt like dozens of small hands, gently prodding the inside of Shuichi's heart, his soul.

_Are you here?_

_Are you here?_

_Where are you?_

_Find me._

Shuichi didn't react when Yuki walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, but he did crawl closer as the voice called to him again.

Yuki turned his cobalt eyes to gaze adoringly at him. '_When will you speak again?_' he wondered to himself as he reached a hand out to caress Shuichi's pale skin. He still tingled with what lingered warmth his blood supplied.

_You're here._

_I see you._

_Come to me._

The same moment Yuki's hand reached out towards him, the little wings inside of Shuichi stirred into full activeness, not brushing within him anymore, but clawing. They scratched and cut within him, desperate to reach the outside, desperate to go within Yuki's being, his soul.

_Come home._

A light flickered behind Shuichi's pale crimson eyes, making them seem more vibrant before, closer to what they used to be. Strength suddenly surged from somewhere within him, giving him the power to knock Yuki onto his back on the soft sheets of the bed, onto the mattress that had held Shuichi's body like a mother would cradle her child.

_Come home to me._

"Shuichi!" Yuki had been caught completely off guard, having assured himself that Shuichi would never hold such life again. Had something within him finally stirred, something that would bring him back to his former self? "Shuichi, can you hear me?"

_Come home. Find me. Come back home to me._

The ebony wings had turned into midnight hands, darkness that leaked into each other as they slowly came forth, filled Shuichi until he became what they wanted him to be. The darkness suffocated him, shut out his whole awareness until he could only feel a chill. Ice, black, frigid, painful.

_Come back to me. **Now.**_

* * *

When he dared to open his eyes, a small little champagne glass stood at his feet. It was filled with 

'-tears. These are your tears, Shuichi.'

Shuichi turned around completely, not even aware he had knocked over the glass. It was the voice that had called to him, that had touched his soul where Yuki's only demanded a release, domination, utter submission under its velvet touch.

It was a boy. A little boy wrapped in white sheets, hiding his appearance from the world.

'Who are you?' Shuichi whispered silently, suspiciously, his awareness his alone once again. How? He didn't know.

Was he smiling? The boy didn't answer immediately, but walked up to him and held out a tiny, pale hand. 'I believe this is yours' he said, his voice sweet, melodic, just as mystifying as what a devil might sound like.

He held out what looked like a tiny marble, no larger than Shuichi's thumbnail. It shimmered in multiple colors, once a divine lavender, then a verdant green, a crisp blue, shifting into a still and lifeless ebony.

Shuichi was fascinated by it's continuous movement. 'What is this?' he asked, fear suddenly gripping him again. 'I've never seen it before in my life!'

'Oh, but you have,' he replied, never wavering from the bouncy and innocent joy he held. 'Look closely into it.'

The boy uttered a few incoherent words, and suddenly the shimmer intensified into a great white light and it showed all.

Yes, Shuichi had seen it before in his life, had seen everything the light presented to him, around him. It _was_ his life.

_A child, merely seven, alone in the world with a bloody dagger in his hand, hiding under a fallen tree trunk in a forest. His mother had been attacked by cloaked strangers, eloquent masks hiding their faces._

_His father, a vampyre who had mesmerized her senses into willing him whatever pleasures he desired, had left just as quietly as he had come, to continue to spread his seed among the lands, the nations, the world. _

_Shuichi had tried to defend himself as well as his little sister, who had regretfully been the first to fall because of his incompetence at wielding a dagger. In his attempt to at least help his mother, she had sent him out of the house to save himself at least, all against his will. _

_He cried, holding onto her, not wanting to let go._

_She shook him off and shoved him out, a brave woman and loving mother, a warrior until the very end. A silver glimmer that she had owned had always been his keepsake for as long as he could remember. A silver crucifix._

_The same kind that he had thought to have lost that night in a battle._

_The same kind that lay on Yuki's dresser._

The light and the memories suddenly all evaporated from around him and the natural darkness surrounded him once more. He looked at the little boy where he figured his eyes would be. They stared at each other silently for a moment. 'What is this?' he asked, not knowing what else to say.

'A truth behind a lie that no one knew' he said, his face still tilted up towards him, but remaining in the folds of the cloth.

'Cut the crap!' he cried in annoyance, oblivious to a sudden gale that appeared out of nothingness. 'What do you mean 'a truth behind a lie'? And just who the hell are you?'

He made an attempt to grab the folds of the cloth, but the boy quickly backed away, and ducked under his arm, turning around to keep his eyes on him. He remained silent.

Shuichi's wings were suddenly aware again, as if trying to keep him back, warning him not to go there. He ignored it. 'If you won't tell me' Shuichi spit between clenched teeth, 'then I'll find out for myself!'

Diving towards the boy, he managed to snag a corner and kept a grip on it, whipping it off of him to reveal his face. The sheets recoiled and spread out into a blinding white wall, covering everything and anything. What little Shuichi saw of the boy's face were eyes of ebony, of eternity. Or horror and ugliness that no creature should have to see, to go through.

'Shuichi.'

And then there was nothing.

* * *

_"...Shuichi."_

Shuichi awoke to the feeling of being cradled. He didn't know what it was, or who it was, but he did attempt to focus his cerise eyes on the person holding him. It was Yuki.

The smell of cigarettes hit him forcefully and kicked him into full awareness. "Let me go," he mumbled silently, trying to move his hands to put space between him and Yuki. He felt like silly putty, his whole body numb. _'I'm hungry.'_

Yuki's head immediately snapped up, his senses tingling at hearing his voice again, at Shuichi having somehow managed to regain himself again. Was it real? Was it a fantasy? Shuichi spoke to him. "Shuichi!"

He moved his left hand and held Shuichi's chin, turning his face to look into his eyes. They were real, they were alive. And flaming.

"What?" he tried to move out of his grasp, but Yuki held him fast again, unable to resist himself.

He had to hold him close, had to smell him and taste him again. He had to hear his voice, had to touch his hair, just to make sure it wasn't hopeless wanting. The hours, days he had waited to see life in him again now seemed like eternity-and he didn't want to repeat it.

"Let me go!" Shuichi cried dispirited, trying to breathe.

Yuki shook his head, pressing him even closer. "I can't," he whispered gently, kissing his neck, rubbing his back, "I love you too much to leave you alone."

Shuichi did his best to fight back, used all his strength to push away, but caught the silver glimmer on the dresser from the corner of his eye.

After a few more futile attempts at escape, he sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

'Fine,' he thought to himself, 'I'll go hunting later.'

_Until another night._

_The end for Midnight Screams, Blood, and Tears.__

* * *

_

**A/N:** Dang! Dudes, what was my damage with this one? I even lead MYSELF on in the last chapter. …I must have really been pissed if I wrote this story. I don't even remember the purpose of it! And you would all most likely kill me if I were to take it down, wouldn't you? No, I love my life too much, just as I love my books. So the story shall remain. I hope this is a better quote "conclusion" unquote, and if you want to find out what Shuichi will do, which I don't even know, because I hadn't planned on using the crucifix at all, but because of my spacious mind, it now has a certain significance, you'll have to wait until I write a story called _**The Hunter's Tears **_I guess. Oh well.

Later Dudes! Love you guys!

C.S.

**Disclaimer:** No, this is not my personally thought-up manga, I gain no profit from its sales, and I shall never be the owner to the copyrights that protect 'Gravitation' from pirating. But I can dream about it...never give up your dreams!


End file.
